Trahison
by TiteM
Summary: La culpabilité me ronge. Je ne sortirai jamais de ce cercle vicieux, plus je la vois, plus je pense à elle. La vie nous joue des tours, et Merlin ce jour-là je compris qu'elle en avait plus d'un dans son sac.
1. Prologue

Encore une Scorpius / Rose qui m'est venue à l'esprit, je pense que j'aurait pu l'écire avec n'importe quel autre couple.  
>Je ne sais pas ce que cette petite fic vaut, mais j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop mauvaise.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Trahison <span>**

_La culpabilité me ronge. La culpabilité de faire de celle qui ne m'est pas destinée, un fantasme. La vie nous joue des tours, et Merlin ce jour-là je compris qu'elle en avait plus d'un dans son sac… Jamais je ne sortirai de ce cercle vicieux, plus je la vois, plus j'ai envie de la revoir, et la douleur me prend._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

_« Madame, sous vos pieds, dans l'ombre, un homme est là  
><em>_Qui vous aime, perdu dans la nuit qui le voile  
><em>_Qui souffre, ver de terre amoureux d'une étoile,  
><em>_Qui pour vous donnera son âme, s'il le faut  
><em>_Et qui se meurt en bas quand vous brillez en haut. »_

Victor Hugo - Ruy Blas, Acte II Scène 2

Il. Avait. Osé.

Il l'avait trompée.

Et ma première pensée ne fut pas destinée à mon ami… ce chanceux connard.

Comment il avait pu lui faire ça, à _elle _?

Je ne connaissais pas plus gentille, plus douce, plus belle, plus _désirable_ qu'elle.

Merlin. Je pense à elle et voilà que mon esprit s'embrouille.

Le regret m'étouffe, me ronge de l'intérieur.

Ca fait longtemps que je ne vois qu'elle, ça fait longtemps que c'est elle qui occupe mes pensées dès que je me lève le matin, même quand je me réveille auprès d'une charmante créature dont je n'ai même pas pris la peine de retenir le nom.

Il n'y a qu'elle.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas l'aimer autant. Je ne devrais pas l'aimer tout court en fait.

C'est malsain, immoral.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est la petite amie d'un ami proche.

Et pourtant, à chaque fois que je la vois, je ne peux empêcher mon regard de briller, mon cœur de s'emballer et mon estomac de se nouer.

Parce c'est avec moi qu'elle aurait du être, pas avec Matt.


	2. Aveugle au jour

**Aveugle au jour**

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. De ce jour-là où me m'étais préparé à lui avouer enfin ce que je ressentais.

Ma nature serpentarde avait prit le dessus pendant de longs mois avant que j'identifie mes sentiments, que je les admette et enfin, que je me décide à lui révéler.

Trop tard.

Il m'avait fallu plusieurs mois avant de mettre un nom sur ce que je ressentais pour elle je ne pensais pas pouvoir tomber amoureux d'une Weasley, moi, un Malfoy. Et pourtant, c'était ainsi.

Tout avait commencé lorsque le professeur Binns avait déterminé ces foutus groupes. Je m'étais retrouvé avec Londubat, Zabini et Potter alors que Matt, Josh, Rose et Nott avaient été placés ensemble. Conclusion, nous avions tous plus ou moins trainés ensemble et j'avais commencé à m'attacher à elle, amicalement.  
>L'année suivante, elle était venue nous parler, plusieurs fois Matt et moi-même, ne perdions pas une occasion d'échanger quelques mots avec elle, dans les couloirs…<br>Et puis, il y avait eu cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard où nous avions tous fini par boire une Bierraubeurre aux Trois Balais, puis le bal de la Toussaint où elle s'était jointe à nous pour danser…

De fils en aiguilles, nous étions devenus ce qu'on appelle communément des « amis », de très bons amis même, alors nous ne nous gênions plus pour passer du temps ensemble, nous jouions au quidditch, mangions, travaillions ensemble...

Et les mois avaient passés, les vacances également.

Ce fut pendant les vacances d'hiver que je remarquais qu'elle me manquait plus que de raison.

J'avais beau sortir avec des potes, je savais pertinemment que passer dix minutes à discuter avec elle m'aurait comblé d'autant plus.

Alors j'étais revenu à Poudlard, la tête embrouillée et confuse par ce flots d'impressions, de ressentis, d'impulsions et d'appréhensions.

J'étais à Serpentard, et ce n'était pas pour rien.

Si je n'avais jamais eu du mal à convaincre une fille de sortir avec moi, je ne voulais pas gâcher ma chance avec elle.

J'avais peur, peur de ce que pouvaient penser les autres, mes parents, les siens, Potter, son frère…et tout Poudlard.

Alors j'avais laissé trainer l'affaire pendant des mois, me contentant de discuter avec elle, de la dévorer des yeux à la moindre occasion et de l'imaginer dans mes bras lorsque je fermai les paupières.

Mais l'année s'écoulait lentement, et l'on commençait déjà à parler du bal. La rumeur m'était montée aux oreilles et je savais, comme Matt et Josh, qu'elle avait quelques prétendants.

J'avais décidé de prendre mon « courage » en main ce matin-là. Je voulais lui parler, tout avouer. Lui demander de sortir avec moi et de m'accompagner au bal en prime.

Alors j'avais utilisé le prétexte de devoir travailler mon histoire de la magie. Comme elle adorait cette matière, elle avait vite accepté de me rejoindre à la bibliothèque pour travailler.

J'avais prévu de lui parler, là. Où de la raccompagner devant le portrait de la grosse dame, faire un tour dans le parc…, que sais-je ? Je savais que je trouverai bien une opportunité, une occasion de tout lui expliquer.

Jusqu'à présent, la chance ne m'avait jamais fait défaut, alors je comptais sur elle pour me donner un petit coup de pouce. Seulement voilà, la vie nous joue des tours, et Merlin ce jour-là je compris qu'elle en avait plus d'un dans son sac…

Quand je l'avais vu arriver, les rouges roses, l'air penaud, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, j'aurais pu comprendre tout de suite, mais idiot que j'étais, je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde que j'entamais ma descente aux enfers. Et une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas pour venir chercher mon Eurydice car on venait de me l'arracher.

Mon cœur s'était mis à marteler ma poitrine et ma bouche était sèche, mais je fis comme si de rien n'était à l'aide de mon entrainement intensif de Malfoy. Je lui adressai un petit signe de la main pour qu'elle me rejoigne. Elle s'était assise juste en face de moi.

Après avoir déglutit discrètement, je lui avais dit, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Rosie ? Une bonne nouvelle, peut-être ?

Tout ce qui la faisait sourire m'intéressait, malheureusement, c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. J'avais remarqué que ses oreilles avaient rosies, je me rappelle avoir songé avec soulagement que je n'étais pas sujet aux rougeurs incontrôlées.

- Oui… enfin je crois. Avait-elle balbutié en prenant place en face de face de moi.

Ses yeux étaient fuyants. Elle semblait gênée. Mais pourquoi ?

Ses joues colorées auraient du me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Elle s'était humecté les lèvres et j'avais eu brusquement envie de franchir l'espace qui nous séparait afin de les cueillir.

Mon imagination avait débordée, je m'étais déjà imaginé caresser son visage et respirer l'odeur de sa nuque lorsqu'elle avait prit de nouveau la parole :

- Je… bon, de toute façon tu ne vas pas tarder à l'apprendre, Matt et moi, on sort ensemble.

J'avais mis un moment à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je n'arrivais pas à saisir le sens de sa phrase, pourquoi parlait-elle de Matt ? Mon pote Matt ? Elle sort avec quelqu'un ? Avec Matt ? Et soudain j'avais pris conscience de l'horreur de la situation, rien ne pouvait m'arriver de pire, j'étais douché.


	3. Désillusion

**Désillusion**

Je m'étais simplement dit que si me je prenais un râteau, il me serait « facile » de trouver une autre fille pour me mettre du baume au cœur.

Je ne m'étais pas pris de râteau, car je ne lui avais pas parlé.

J'avais tout de même essayé de me trouver une autre fille.

Sans succès.

Les filles défilaient les unes après les autres dans mon lit.

Aucune ne me plaisait.

6 mois plus tard, la douleur n'était toujours pas étanchée, pire, j'avais l'impression que c'était comme une blessure qui se réinfectait sans cesse, un mal récurrent qui pointait lorsque j'apercevais Rose. Et Salazar sait que cela arrivait souvent.

Dans ma lâcheté, je n'avais pas la force d'éviter Matt, ni de lui avouer la vérité. D'ailleurs lui-même ne m'avait jamais parlé de son faible pour Rose. Avais-je été si aveugle au point de ne pas voir l'attention qu'il lui portait ? Alors j'étais loin d'égaler mes aïeux Malfoy.

Lentement, la culpabilité s'était ajoutée aux regrets. Je me sentais coupable d'aimer la petite-amie de mon ami, de ne pouvoir empêcher mon regard de la chercher, la dévorer des yeux des pieds à la tête… Oui, la culpabilité. La culpabilité de faire de celle qui ne m'est pas destinée un fantasme.

_L'on m'avait toujours appris que les regrets empêchaient d'avancer dans la vie mais c'est plus fort que moi, Rose._  
><em>Un rien me fait penser à toi, une couleur, un son, une odeur et je songe déjà à tes magnifiques cheveux, dans lesquels je rêve de glisser mes doigts à ton rire cristallin que je voudrais déclencher et à ton odeur que je souhaiterais gouter sur ta peau.<em>  
><em>Je suis accroc, mon bouton de Rose, et je ne sais comment je trouve encore la force de donner le change devant nos amis. Les tiens, les miens, ceux de Matt. <em>  
><em>Matt.<em>  
><em>A chaque fois qu'il t'effleure, qu'il te prend dans ses bras, je sens le venin de la haine se répandre dans mes veines.<em>  
><em>J'aimerais me lever et l'éloigner de toi pour le remplacer sans tarder, mais voilà, la vérité s'impose à moi.<em>  
><em>C'est ma faute si je t'ai laissée me glisser entre les doigts, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même d'avoir été si lâche.<em>  
><em>Et Matt a l'air heureux avec toi, il fanfaronne comme un paon. N'as-tu jamais remarqué l'air qu'il prend quand il se promène, un bras sur tes épaules ? Et moi je vous observe, je t'observe toi, Merlin que ne donnerai-je pas pour être à la place de Matt, pour que tu me regardes comme tu le regardes, avec amour.<em>  
><em>Je sais que tu m'apprécies, Rose, j'aime discuter avec toi, juste toi, je sais que tu es intelligente, que tu aimes rire, tu es timide au premier abord…mais tu es tellement plus que ça, Rose.<em>  
><em>Bientôt, dès que je vois Matt, je pense à toi. Je deviens commère, j'essaie d'en savoir plus sur toi sans paraître indiscret, parfois ce que j'apprends me laisse un gout amer dans la bouche.<em>

Jamais je ne sortirai de ce cercle vicieux, plus je la vois, plus j'ai envie de la revoir, et plus je souffre.

Et aujourd'hui ces six mois de galère me reviennent dans la figure.

Parce que c'est elle qui souffre.

Rien que d'imaginer ma Rose pleurer me comprime le cœur.

Mais je n'ai pas le droit de la nommer ainsi. Elle n'est pas mienne, elle ne le sera jamais, _Merlin_ sait seulement à quel point j'en ai envie.

Comment mon abruti d'ami avait-il pu avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée d'aller voir ailleurs, alors qu'il pouvait toucher à la perfection ?

Cette nouvelle me laissa pantelant.

- Tu…tu es sûr ? M'enquis-je avec trouble à l'adresse de Josh.

Il avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à mon petit appartement du chemin de traverse pour m'apprendre la nouvelle.

Les mains dans les poches, mon ami haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

- Matt me l'a dit lui-même. Répondit-il avec gravité. Rose s'est pointée chez lui à l'improviste, il avait fait monter une fille… je te laisse imaginer la suite…

Des images plein la tête, j'abattis mon poing sur la table. Josh en sursauta, puis il me regarda, les yeux plissés. Quel imbécile ce Matt !

- Scorp. Tu te sens bien ?

- Je… explique-moi. Articulai-je simplement, incapable de dire un mot de plus.

Josh s'exécuta. Mais ses paroles eurent du mal à atteindre mon cerveau tourmenté. Je compris vaguement que, Matt avait rencontré une fille il y a quelques jours, en allant prendre un café avec un ami. Elle l'aurait aguiché…il l'avait croisée ce soir…Rose était arrivée…fin de l'histoire.

D'après Josh, Matt était bouleversé.

Certainement pas autant que ma Rose.

Ni Josh, ni moi ne nous étions attendus à cela. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Matt pourrait agir ainsi.

La blesser.

Je ne savais quel comportement adopter. Je ne pu empêcher un feu se répandre dans mes entrailles lorsque Josh lança :

- Rose est partie en disant qu'elle et Matt, c'était fini…

Je fis quelques pas dans mon appartement et me prit la tête dans les mains. Des sentiments tellement contradictoires m'animaient. Je bouillonnais de rage envers Matt, et en même temps, au fond de moi, je me réjouissais.

C'était vil, je sais, et je n'aurais pas du ressentir ça !

J'aurais du être triste pour mes amis ! Triste pour elle.

Merlin, je n'y arrivais pas, car ça voulait dire que ma Rose n'était plus avec Matt.

Elle devait être bouleversée en ce moment.

Sans hésiter, je m'emparais de ma baguette et mis mes chaussures. Josh m'observa avec attention.

- Tu comptes aller voir Matt ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Non. C'est Rose que je vais voir.

Sans un mot de plus, je laissais mon ami au beau milieu de mon salon, perplexe.


	4. Matin de printemps

**Matin de Printemps**

_« Si belle, si froide, comme un pâle matin de printemps qui frissonne encore d'un hiver tenace. »  
><em>Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Les Deux Tours

Je crois que cela fait six mois que j'attends ce jour.

Pourtant, je ne me sens pas particulièrement heureux. Surement parce qu'elle est triste.

Je transplane devant la porte d'entrée de son petit appartement de Pré-au-Lard.

A travers une fenêtre de l'immeuble, j'aperçois Pourdlad illuminé.

Il fait froid ce soir. Il fait nuit. Le château est superbe. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour revenir un an plus tôt, et me déclarer à temps.

Lorsque j'y repense, ça me rend malade. _Et en ce moment, c'est toi, qui dois être au bord du gouffre, ma Rose. Si douce…si belle…_

Je frappe à la porte, angoissé. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. J'ai peur. Peur de ne pas savoir être à la hauteur, peur de ne pouvoir la réconforter, peur parce qu'elle souffre, tout simplement.

Rapidement, j'entends une voix, _sa _voix, qui me crie :

- Va-t-en !

_Mais je ne peux pas faire ça Rose, je suis ici, pour toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, pour une fois que tu as besoin de moi…_

- Rose, c'est Scorpius ! Réponds-je, une main posée contre la porte.

Je ferme les yeux. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle me refuse l'accès à son appartement, comment vais-je la consoler alors ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Elle a l'air au trente-sixième dessous. Mon cœur se serre.

Je sais qu'elle est juste derrière cette porte, que seul ce morceaux de bois nous sépare et m'interdit de la prendre dans mes bras.

Je suis égoïste. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher d'y penser : j'ai enfin une excuse pour la serrer contre moi.

_Rose s'il te plait. Ne m'arrache pas ce bonheur. _

- Te voir. Murmure-je, et je crois que ma voix est un peu rauque.

Mes mains sont moites, je me sens terriblement mal, je ne veux pas qu'elle se méprenne, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'imagine que suis là pour autre chose que pour elle.

- C'est…c'est Matt qui t'envoie ? Dit-elle, tellement bas que je me demande si j'ai bien entendu.

- Non, non ! M'écrie-je, presque paniqué. Matt ne sait même pas que je suis là !

_J'ai tellement peur que tu m'en veuilles, je suis lâche, je crois que je serais capable de pourrir Matt, rien que pour que tu m'aimes…un peu. _

- Rose, ouvre-moi, tu ne devrais pas rester seule. Je veux voir comment tu vas ma belle.

Je l'appelais comme ça, quelques fois. J'aimais ça. J'avais un peu l'impression qu'elle était à moi, ainsi.  
>Pour que ça ne soit pas trop louche à ses yeux et à ceux de Matt, je m'étais mis à appeler d'autres filles comme ça, la copine de Josh par exemple.<br>Mais Merlin sait qu'elle est la seule que je trouve belle.  
>Les autres sont sans importances, insignifiantes.<p>

Je soupire de soulagement quand la porte s'ouvre lentement.

Je ne la vois pas tout de suite. Elle semble se cacher derrière la porte. Je remarque une lumière tamisée dans son appartement. Je sais qu'elle aime les lumières de couleurs, Matt me l'a dit. Sa guirlande verte et bleue illumine la grande pièce. Sa lampe de chevet rouge est aussi allumée. Je peux voir les coloris se répercuter contre les murs.

_Pourtant, malgré toutes ces couleurs, tu me sembles si pâle, si perdue. __Je déteste te voir ainsi. _

Elle ferme doucement la porte derrière moi en essayant de cacher ses larmes, mais je vois bien qu'elle a du mal à le faire.  
>J'aimerais tellement qu'elle se lâche avec moi. Qu'elle ait assez confiance en moi pour se permettre de craquer…<br>Je m'approche d'elle et je ne sais comment réagir. Ca me transperce le cœur de la voir ainsi, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Elle serre ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour te protéger. Je m'avance encore et elle lève enfin les yeux vers moi. Ils sont encore plus beaux que d'habitude.  
><em>Le rouge te va bien au teint. Je te trouve magnifique, tes yeux verts illuminent ton visage pourtant si triste. <em>Elle me regarde, et ne dit rien. Moi, je suis trop troublé de la voir ainsi, je suis un peu lent à réagir. Elle semble lutter contre elle-même, lutter contre ses larmes.

- Scor…Scorpius. Murmure-t-elle, se demandant certainement pourquoi je reste là, comme un idiot, à la regarder.

Elle a prononcé mon nom avec une petite voix, peu assurée. Merlin.  
>Elle ne mérite pas ça. Pas elle.<br>Sans rien répondre, je tends un bras et l'attire contre moi. Ca fait des mois que je rêve de le faire, mais je tente de mettre mes pensées de coté, pour me concentrer sur ce qu'elle ressent. Elle doit se sentir trahie, anéantie.  
>Elle se colle contre mon torse sans rechigner, se blottit contre moi et sanglote doucement.<p>

Mes bras s'enroulent autour d'elle naturellement, je la serre. J'ai l'impression que je la protège ainsi, qu'elle sera moins triste, dans mes bras. Comme si je pouvais étouffer son chagrin. Je sens qu'elle se détend petit à petit, elle pleure de plus en plus fort.

Elle se laisse aller contre moi et baigne ma poitrine de larmes, elle s'agrippe à moi. Je l'attire doucement au cœur de son appartement, elle n'a pas de canapé, c'est trop petit. Mais son lit est là, dans cette alcôve. Alors je m'y assieds et elle fait de même, toujours étroitement serrée contre moi.

Je serais tellement heureux si elle cessait de pleurer.  
>Sa douleur me fait mal.<p>

- Calme-toi. Je murmure en caressant son dos. Calme-toi ma Rosie.

J'essaie de la bercer, légèrement.

Parfois, elle semble apaisée, puis une seconde après, elle éclate de nouveaux en sanglots. Il faut que je lui passe des mouchoirs. Je crois qu'elle vient de vider deux paquets en un quart d'heure…

Je suis patient, j'attends. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour elle. J'aime la savoir contre moi. Dire que Matt avait cette chance, et il l'a laissé filée, l'imbécile.

Je me demande s'il l'aime vraiment. Je croyais que oui.

_Moi, je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça Rose, jamais._

- Tu…tu as des nouvelles de…de Matt ? Demande-t-elle alors.

J'ai envie de répliquer que non, et que je n'en veux pas. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'elle ne devrait pas penser à lui. Il ne le mérite pas.

Mais je sais qu'elle l'aime. Beaucoup.

- Non, je crois qu'il a viré la fille…

Elle éclate en sanglots et je m'en veux d'avoir parlé de cette espèce de connasse qui la rend si malheureuse.

- … il doit s'en vouloir tu sais… Ajoute-je, en parlant en fait de ce que moi, je ressens, je m'en veux de l'avoir fait pleurer à mon tour.

- S'en vouloir ? Répète-t-elle, ébahie.

Elle semble en colère à présent, je crois que je préfère ça. Si ça peut la faire se sentir mieux.

- C'est un espèce d'enfoiré ! S'en vouloir de quoi ? De m'avoir fait cocue ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre avec sa trainée !

Elle s'effondre une nouvelle fois dans mes bras. Sa colère n'est qu'une façade, au fond, la douleur est bien présente, c'est elle qui a le dessus.

- Je m'en moque ! Je me fous de lui Scorpius ! Il a tout gâché ! Ce…ce n'est rien ! Ca…ça ne me…f..fait rien ! Balbutie-t-elle.

Je caresse ses doux cheveux en me contentant d'acquiescer. J'aimerais tellement que ce qu'elle dise soit vrai. Ses cheveux sentent bon. Je m'enivre de leur arôme pendant qu'elle sanglote sur mon épaule.  
>C'est mal. Je suis un traitre, un faux-jeton. Mais j'ai l'excuse d'être son ami, alors je peux me permettre de la réconforter en la câlinant.<br>Dans mon bonheur sinistre, je dépose même un baiser sur sa tempe et je la sens s'apaiser, petit à petit.

Finalement, elle s'éloigne de moi, il est alors plus de 22h30. Cela fait une heure et demie que je suis là, avec elle.

_Seulement toi et moi. _Ca ne m'était presque plus arrivé depuis que Matt sortait avec elle.

_6 mois qu'il sortait avec toi. _

Quand il lui parlait, un bras nonchalamment posé sur ses épaules, j'avais envie de hurler.

Quand il l'embrassait sous mon nez, j'avais envie de le cogner.

Quand il la touchait un peu trop, j'avais envie de l'étrangler

Je m'étais toujours attendu à ce qu'il agisse ainsi, il sortait avec elle, c'était _normal_, alors je me contenais. Mais je ne m'étais jamais préparé à comment réagir s'il la faisait pleurer.

Lentement, elle s'assoit en tailleur sur son lit, à coté de moi.

- Merci Scorpius. Murmure-t-elle.

Je bats des paupières alors que mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, comme à chaque fois qu'elle me regarde ainsi, comme à chaque fois qu'elle prononce mon prénom.

- Tu as toujours été un bon ami…

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. J'aime ce qu'elle me dit, et en même temps, la douleur me tord les entrailles. Je ne suis, qu'un _ami_.

- T'es gentil toi, pas comme lui. Souffle-t-elle

Je ne parvins qu'à répondre par un petit sourire. Je remarque qu'elle a changé. La tristesse semble disparue dans ses yeux. Elle n'a plus l'air perdue. Elle a l'air… _déterminée_ ?

Lentement, elle se redresse sur ses genoux. Elle se rapproche de moi. Son visage s'avance dangereusement dans ma direction, j'admire ses jolies pommettes et sa bouche, si parfaite. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à autre chose.

Elle a plaqué ses lèvres contre les miennes et si c'est ça le paradis, je veux mourir tout de suite.


	5. Inconscience

Youhou, nous sommes le 29 Février !

**Inconscience**

Jamais je n'ai ressenti ça. Ses lèvres bougent sur les miennes avec sensualité. Elle m'embrasse avec passion et désespoir, agrippant mon vêtement par le col. Ses doigts glissent ensuite dans mes cheveux et déjà elle se rapproche de moi, venant presque s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Elle colle son visage contre le mien, je sens son souffle sur ma peau et je crois mourir de bonheur, cependant je tente de rester lucide.

_Jamais je ne t'ai vue comme ça… Aussi fougueuse… Ce n'est pas toi._

- Rose… Murmure-je pour tenter de freiner ses ardeurs.

Merlin je n'en ai pas envie. C'est tellement doux…tellement merveilleux. Jamais je n'aurais osé espérer qu'elle m'embrasse de cette manière un jour, et pourtant…

- Rose… Souffle-je encore une fois alors que mes lèvres sont happées par les siennes.

Elle cesse de m'embrasser un bref instant et me regarde, sans rien dire.

_Si tu savais comme il m'est difficile de te repousser… _

- Je…on…faut pas. Ne suis-je capable que de chuchoter, sans conviction.

Matt.

J'ai une brève pensée pour lui. Je suis en train de le trahir.

Mais il a commencé ! Il l'a trompée ! Merlin je suis fou amoureux de cette fille ! Qu'aurait-il fait à ma place ?

Rose semble déçue par mon comportement. J'ai la boule au ventre à l'idée de l'avoir blessée. Elle ne répond pas mais baisse les yeux. Je vois qu'elle pleure toujours, les larmes baignent encore ses joues et je ne peux m'empêcher de les essuyer, du bout de mes doigts.

_Ne pleure pas ma Rose, ne pleure pas._

En sentant ma peau entrer en contact avec sa joue, elle relève les yeux et pousse un petit soupir.

Je suis tellement proche d'elle.

Merlin… Je n'y arrive pas. Je l'aime tellement.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va imploser. Ses cheveux chatouillent mes joues, son souffle titille ma bouche… Je ne sais comment réagir. Je dois me contrôler.

C'est la copine de Matt, elle n'est pas pour toi, elle n'a jamais été pour toi…

_Je t'aime_

Il l'a trompée. Il l'a trompée, l'a fait pleurer…

_Rose. Si tu savais comme je t'aime._

Mes doigts glissent derrière sa nuque, elle est si douce. Je rapproche mon visage du sien et, cette fois, c'est moi qui l'embrasse.

Rapidement, elle répond et se colle contre moi. Je sens ses mains contre mon torse et je lui rends son baiser. Fougueusement. Amoureusement. Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux et l'attire encore plus à moi. Si proche… Je penche la tête pour avoir un meilleur accès à ses lèvres. J'entrouvre la bouche et ma langue va à la rencontre de la sienne, ce baiser est tellement doux, tellement parfait. Je laisse ma main caresser sa joue, toucher sa peau me rend fou. Je rêve de ce moment depuis si longtemps que je ne suis même pas certain de ce qui m'arrive. Ses bras entourent ma taille et je sens ses doigts froids tripoter le bas de mon tee-shirt.

Est-elle vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle fait ?

Ses mains remontent mon haut et ses paumes glissent sur mon torse. Je frissonne à ce contact. Rapidement, je romps notre baiser et me débarrasse de ce bout de tissu qui embête ma Rose. Je me jette sur ses lèvres à nouveau, incapable à présent de m'en séparer plus de quelques secondes. Ses mains remontent dans mon dos et un nouveau frisson de bonheur me parcoure l'échine alors que j'explore la merveilleuse bouche de mon Amour.

Doucement, je me sens poussé et je suis faible, je me laisse basculer, le dos contre le lit, alors qu'elle passe une jambe de chaque coté de moi. Merlin…

Une nouvelle lueur de lucidité me revient alors que nos bouches sont séparées. Je devrais l'en empêcher, je devrais l'empêcher de m'embrasser, l'empêcher de retirer son haut à son tour. Mais je suis trop amoureux… je n'y arrive pas.

Tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est me redresser, l'aider à se dévêtir le plus vite possible et l'embrasser, encore et encore.

Embrasser sa bouche, son cou, n'importe quelle parcelle de sa peau.

Je suis ivre, ivre de son odeur, de ses baisers, de sa peau si douce.

Je repense à toutes ces filles avec qui je couchai en m'imaginant qu'elles étaient Rose. J'étais loin de la vérité. Je me rends rapidement compte que je n'ai jamais vu pareille merveille. Je m'arrange pour inverser nos positions et colle mon corps contre le sien.

J'aime ses cheveux de feu éparpillés sur l'oreiller, ses yeux émeraude et sa peau laiteuse. Tout en elle m'attire.

Je me redresse pour retirer le reste de mes vêtement et je l'aperçois qui se mort les lèvres. Je reviens cueillir son souffle en me positionnant au-dessus d'elle. Je l'aime tellement.

Et pourtant, je sais qu'elle ne cherche qu'à noyer son chagrin avec moi. Ce n'est pas un amour partagé. Mais je ne peux m'arrêter de l'embrasser, je ne peux empêcher mes mains et ma bouche de parcourir sa peau, parce que cette nuit et seulement cette nuit, elle est mienne.

_Ne m'en veux pas Rose, j'ai vécu ce moment tellement de fois dans mes rêves, je ne peux résister à cette attraction qui me pousse vers toi. _

Son corps semble fait pour moi.

Je n'ai jamais voulu quelque chose autant que je la veux.

Progressivement, elle passe ses mains dans mon dos, mes cheveux, mon cou, jusqu'à s'abandonner totalement à moi. _Le Paradis. _

_Puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites, oublie-le dans mes bras, même si ce n'est que pour un soir. _


	6. Réveil Amer

Valentine: Merci pour ta review! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite :)

* * *

><p><strong>Réveil amer<strong>

Lorsque je m'éveille ce matin-là, ses cheveux roux caressent mon menton. Un sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres quand je repense à la nuit dernière. _Rose_. Ses baisers. Ses gémissements. Et je me retrouve collé à son dos, à humer son odeur. Je sais qu'elle dort encore profondément, alors j'en profite pour embrasser son épaule nue.

Que va-t-il arriver maintenant ? Rose va-t-elle m'en vouloir ?

La peur m'envahit, je crains qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi comme ami.

_Pourvu qu'elle ne me rejette pas…Pourvu qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas…_

Soudain un bruit résonne dans l'appartement. Rose sursaute dans mes bras.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

- Rose ! Rose je t'en prie, ouvre-moi !

Matt. _Merde merde merde merde merde ! _

Rose et moi sautons du lit. Je me rue sur mon caleçon et m'en revêtit. Rose a ouvert son placard et enfile une magnifique nuisette, par-dessus, elle rajoute une robe de chambre et s'enfuit vers la porte pendant que je suis à la recherche de mon pantalon. Nos vêtements sont encore éparpillés par terre, le lit est défait, je ne trouve pas ma baguette : merveilleux.

J'entends le cliquetis de la porte, Rose l'a ouverte. Est-ce qu'elle veut ma mort ?

- Rose, il faut qu'on parle ! S'écrie Matt en rentrant dans la pièce pendant que j'enfile maladroitement mon pantalon.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Réplique sèchement Rose, très en colère et peu réveillée.

Mon ami fait quelques pas dans le salon en plaidant sa cause :

- Rose. Je t'en prie, écoute, ce n'était rien! Cette fille, je m'en… Scorpius ?

Il se fige en me voyant, il ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé. Son regard va de moi, à Rose, puis de Rose, à moi, torse nu, les cheveux encore en bataille, le lit défait dont la chaleur de nos corps imprègne encore fraîchement les draps.

Rose a levé le menton, elle ne semble pas affectée par la situation. Est-ce qu'elle m'a manipulé ? Certainement. Mais je l'aime tellement qu'à vrai dire, cela ne m'importe guère. Pour le moment, je tente de me concentrer pour réagir si Matt me jette un sort.

Il y a un silence tendu, soudain, Matt écarquille les yeux et entre dans une rage folle.

Il se jette sur moi et je ne parviens pas à réagir à temps. Il me plaque brusquement contre le mur et colle son bras sous mon cou. Il presse fort contre ma peau et je sens l'air me manquer, petit à petit. Il hurle comme un forcené :

- Tu t'es tapé ma copine ?

J'aperçois Rose derrière lui, elle croise les bras, elle semble plutôt satisfaite, une lueur de contentement illumine ses yeux.

Je ne me défends pas. Je l'ai mérité. Après tout, je me suis mêlé de ce qui ne me regardait pas. Mais Rose… tout ce qui la concerne m'intéresse. Je n'y peux rien, pourquoi Matt ne le voit pas ? Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à comprendre ça ? Je me contente de le fusiller du regard, malgré la culpabilité qui m'envahit, je ne regrette rien.

- T'es un putain de traître ! Crie-t-il. Je suis sûr que t'attendais que ça !

Au fond, je n'en mène pas large, comment m'expliquer devant lui ? Devant Rose ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire, comme souvent.

- T'es fier de toi ! C'était ça que tu voulais ? Rose n'est pas une de tes trainées ! C'est MA copine !

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'intéressée, je commence à suffoquer. Rose me fixe et décroise les bras, elle s'avance et attrape le poignet de Matt alors qu'il va me coller son poing dans la figure.

- Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait de se taper la copine de son pote ? HEIN ! QU'EST-CE QUE CA FAIT VIEUX FRERE ? Enfoiré !

- Arrête Matt ! Hurle alors Rose pendant que je tourne de l'œil.

Il desserre son emprise mais ne me lâche pas pour autant, il me fixe, il attend une réponse. Je le trouve particulièrement gonflé de me faire la morale. Je l'aime autant que lui, si ce n'est plus, car moi, je ne l'ai pas trompée. Suffocant, la colère me délie la langue, je réplique :

- Tu l'as fait souffrir.

Une ride barre le front de Matt et je peux voir les muscles de son cou saillir. Il est fou de rage.

- Espèce de connard ! Crie-t-il.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as prit Matt ? Hurle-je à mon tour, fou de rage.

Mon « ami » s'énerve encore plus. Il me colle une droite dont je me serais bien passé.

- Matt ! Ca suffit lâche-le ! Intervient encore une fois Rose.

Je suis content qu'elle prenne ma défense face à lui. J'ai l'impression que je compte plus que lui. Ce n'est pas vrai, je sais, mais c'est la seule chose qui me permettra de tenir le coup une fois rentré chez moi, alors je m'accroche à cette certitude.

- Pas question ! Réplique Matt, plus calme. Bordel ma copine Scorpius ! Continue-t-il en me regardant.

- On n'est plus ensemble depuis hier ! S'énerve alors Rose. Si tu n'avais pas farci cette dinde rien ne serait arrivé ! Je ne suis plus TA copine ! Maintenant laisse-nous !

Elle a crié fort. Ses mots résonnent dans l'appartement et dans mon cœur « on n'est plus ensemble », Rose n'est plus avec Matt. Dit-elle cela pour le rendre jaloux ?

Matt ferme les yeux et semble en proie à un dilemme intérieur. Lentement, il me lâche, il serre les poings et semble faire un effort incommensurable.

Il s'éloigne de moi précautionneusement et reporte uniquement son attention sur Rose.

- Très…très bien. Rose. Je… S'il te plait. Je veux te parler.

Rose hausse les sourcils et recroise les bras, il est clair qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire.

- S'il te plait. Rose. Murmure Matt.

Il me ferait presque de la peine si je n'étais pas vert de jalousie.

_- S'il te plait. _Plaide-t-il à nouveau.

Rose hésite, elle se balance d'un pied à l'autre et murmure alors :

- Scorpius, tu veux bien nous laisser ?

* * *

><p>Je m'affale sur mon lit. Les mots ne sont pas assez forts pour décrire ce que je ressens.<p>

Rose est avec lui. Rose parle avec lui.

Je connais Matt, il fera tout pour la récupérer. Ce n'est pas son genre de tromper ses petites copines.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mon coussin en essayant de remettre mes idées en place. J'ai encore son arôme de rose dans mes narines, sa peau contre la mienne, et ses gémissements… Merlin. C'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

Que peux bien lui dire Matt en ce moment ? S'excuse-t-il ? Tente-t-il de la convaincre de revenir avec lui ?

Je ne peux supporter de les imaginer tous les deux à nouveau, s'embrassant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je suis écœuré. Dégouté.

Je me laisse trainer jusqu'au meuble où sont rangées mes bouteilles d'alcool. Je prends la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et jauge son état : elle est à moitié pleine. Ca devrait aller.

J'agite ma baguette et un verre vole de la cuisine jusqu'à moi. Je le rempli à ras bord et observe bêtement le Whisky. J'ai l'impression d'y voir Rose. _Rose. Sa chevelure de feu et ses yeux en amande. Rose et la douceur de son sourire. _

Je vide le verre d'un trait. L'alcool me brûle la gorge, mais qu'est ce que c'est bon. Je me sens un peu mieux, presque apaisé. Je comprends que c'est la seule solution pour que je l'oublie, que je pense à autre chose qu'à elle ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Je me verse un second verre et je me retrouve bien vite à élaborer dans ma tête la conversation que je ferais à Rose si j'étais Matt.

Matt. Celui qui a le droit de la toucher. De l'embrasser. De mêler son corps au sien.

J'avale le contenu du verre dans son intégralité et ferme les yeux en essayant de me concentrer, je pense à mon enfance heureuse, à mon père et ma mère, et pourtant même eux me ramènent à mon point de départ : Rose. Je me rappelle mon père qui me parle du sien, ma mère qui me dit qu'elle est polie après l'avoir vue pour la première fois. Et soudain le rire cristallin de Rose résonne dans mes oreilles.

Je rouvre les yeux brusquement.

Je suis bel et bien seul.

Finalement, je jette le verre (qui échoue sur le tapis du salon) et bois directement à la bouteille. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que mon esprit me laisse quelques minutes de tranquillité.


	7. Ivresse

**Ivresse**

Ce sont des coups à la porte qui me réveillent.

Et merde.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule : il est 16h00. J'ai passé la journée, comme une loque à boire sur mon canapé. J'ai sacrément la gueule de bois. Pathétique. En plus j'ai la tête comme une pastèque.

Je ne sais pas qui est ce visiteur importun, mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur…

- Je veux voir personne ! Croasse-je en me levant avec difficulté.

Je trébuche sur le verre du tapis et celui-ci se brise.

- Merde ! M'écrie-je en me baissant pour ramasser les débris à la main.

Encore à moitié saoul, je ne réalise pas que les baguettes, ça peut aider parfois… Un à un et avec beaucoup de mal, je mets les morceaux de verre dans ma main.

- Scorpius ?

Mon sang se glace et ma respiration s'accélère brutalement. Je connais cette voix. C'est cette voix qui gémissait avec tant de sensualité dans mes bras, pas plus tard que la nuit dernière.

Rapidement, je me relève et braille en me mouvant comme je peux vers la porte :

- Rose ?

Je me prends les pieds dans le tapis et tombe par terre, c'est drôle, je n'ai presque pas mal.

- Scorpius, est ce que ça va ? Je vais entrer.

Salazar ! Pourquoi faut-il que la seule fille que je veuille et que j'aime de tout mon cœur me trouve dans cet état pitoyable ? J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je parvins à me redresser sur mes genoux, je remarque que mon tapis est sale, il y a du rouge dessus, qu'est ce que ça peut bien être ?

- Oh Merlin ! Scorpius ! S'écrie Rose en se précipitant dans ma direction.

Aïe. Ma tête. Pas crier.

Elle s'agenouille à coté de moi.

- Tu es blessé ! Continue-t-elle en me saisissant le poignet.

Ah. C'était donc ça, le tapis.

J'aperçois Rose qui pointe sa baguette sur moi. Je lève les yeux et la regarde, c'est drôle, elle a presque l'air inquiète pour moi ! Mes chairs se referment toutes seules, c'est fou la magie!

Je me penche sur elle, je suis plus grand, et glisse une main derrière sa nuque. Elle sursaute légèrement et me fixe avec un mélange de surprise et d'appréhension, je me demande bien ce qu'elle craint, on vient de coucher ensemble après tout. Ca me déprime que cette fille ne me regarde pas.

_Rose. C'est tout juste si tu ne sais pas que j'existe._

Je rapproche mon visage du sien et ferme les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, je m'entends murmurer :

- Tu es tellement belle…

- Scorpius ! Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tu as bu ?

- Hein ?

- Tu es ivre ! Souffle-t-elle en tentant de me repousser doucement.

- Ivre de toi mon Amour.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, relève-toi. Balbutie-t-elle alors que ses joues se colorent.

- Tu rougies ? M'écrie-je joyeusement. Merlin, je n'aurais pas cru ça possible, mais ça te rends encore plus belle que tu ne l'es !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et se met debout. Lentement et avec prudence, je fais de même. Je m'appuie sur le canapé pour ne pas tomber. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai même pas honte, l'alcool doit encore faire son effet. Pour sûr : j'ai un de ces mal de crâne…

Je pose une main sur mon front en soupirant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je vois un éclair vert me toucher.

- Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ? Demande-je, pas vraiment dans mon état normal.

- Pour ton mal de tête. Marmonne Rose en posant quelque chose sur mon canapé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? M'enquis-je alors d'une voix rauque.

- Je suis venue rapporter ta chemise. Explique Rose, un peu gênée.

_Mais il ne faut pas, mon Amour, pourquoi être mal à l'aise devant moi alors qu'Aphrodite elle-même rougirait devant toi ?_

- Ah…

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que j'avais transplané torse nu. Je m'assois sur mon canapé. Même si je me sens mieux après le sort que Rose m'a lancé, je ne suis pas dans mon assiette. Mes idées deviennent de plus en plus claires et c'est à brûle pourpoint que je lance :

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Je l'ai presque agressée, pourtant elle ne s'offusque pas et s'assoit en face de moi, évitant soigneusement de me regarder.

- Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé. Il… il s'excuse pour tout ça. Il dit que cette fille était la première et la dernière. Il dit qu'il m'aime, que je suis la seule qui compte pour lui et qu'il veut revenir avec moi.

Je n'y crois pas ! Il est donc gonflé à ce point !

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Souffle-je, presque avec mépris.

- Je…je ne sais pas.

Elle est donc aussi stupide pour le croire ! C'est une histoire à dormir debout ! Je l'aime, elle aime Matt, Matt l'aime mais la trompe ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces stupidités, j'ai mal à la tête et je suis fatigué de jouer au gentil ami compréhensif !

- ENFIN ROSE ! Crie-je comme un forcené en me relevant. Bien sûr qu'il t'aime ! Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de te tromper ! Il t'a trompée ! Trompée ! Et toi, tu ne sais pas si tu te remets avec LUI ? Mais c'est le monde à l'envers !

- Mais puisqu'il m'aime…

- Oh pitié ! Il t'a trompée ! Continue-je, hors de moi.

- Disons qu'on est quitte. Moi aussi, je l'ai trompé. Murmure-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Non non non ! Elle ne va pas me dire que notre nuit, la meilleure que j'ai jamais passée, était une erreur de parcours !

Je recommence à hurler :

- Avec moi. PUTAIN ROSE ! EST-CE QUE TU LE FAIS EXPRES ?

- De quoi ? Râle-t-elle en me voyant énervé.

Elle se relève à son tour et me fait face, les mains sur les hanches.

- De ne pas voir que je suis dingue de toi ! De ne pas voir que je ferais tout pour toi ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? Si ça se trouve Matt lui-même y a vu ! A ton avis, pourquoi il m'est tombé dessus ? Il aurait du savoir que je ne pourrais pas me contrôler avec toi ! Il n'aurait jamais du te laisser toute seule ! Il n'aurait jamais du te tromper !

Une chose est sûre : le Whisky Pur Feu fait son œuvre, l'alcool délie les langues, comme on dit, et la mienne ne fait pas exception.

- Comment aurais-je pu te laisser seule dans un moment pareil ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de voir la fille qu'on aime pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pour un type qui de toute évidence ne se rend pas compte du quart du millième de la CHANCE qu'il a d'être avec elle ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de les voir, jour après jour, filer le parfait amour alors que tu sais que tout s'est joué à quelques minutes près ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de savoir que tous les jours il la touche alors que toi tu ne peux qu'en rêver !

Rose me fixe avec des yeux ronds, elle ne comprends pas et fait quelques pas en arrière.

- Que… qu'est ce que tu dis ?

- Ce que je dis c'est que JE T'AIME, bon sang !

Elle ouvre la bouche de stupeur et porte ses doigts à ses lèvres, outrée.

- Mais…tu…tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux, toutes ces filles…

- BALIVERNES ! Ca fait depuis Poudlard que je suis amoureux de toi ! Les autres n'étaient que des filles de substitutions pour oublier que jamais je ne pourrais t'avoir ! A chaque fois que je couchais avec elles, je m'imaginais en train de te faire l'amour ! Je pensais que j'arriverais à m'habituer à ne pas être avec toi, mais le fait est que c'est impossible ! Ca n'a pas marché ! RIEN n'a marché ! Et maintenant que Matt te trompe, tu veux retourner avec lui ! Mais JAMAIS tu n'aurais été aussi malheureuse avec moi Rose ! 5 minutes d'avance, c'est tout ce qu'il a eu ! Si…

- De quoi tu parles avec tes 5 minutes ? Me coupe-t-elle, frustrée.

Je m'avance vers elle et lui prends les mains.

- Rappelle-toi, ce jour-là, à la bibliothèque. Quand tu es venue me retrouver pour bosser et que tu m'as dit que tu sortais avec Matt. J'avais déjà fait mon devoir ! Ce n'était pas pour travailler que j'avais voulu que tu viennes ! C'était pour te demander de sortir avec moi ! Mais Matt m'avait pris de court ! Je ne savais pas qu'il comptait te le demander aussi ! Quand je t'ai vue arriver, toute guillerette, je ne me suis pas douté… Je… Et puis…je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire alors que tu venais de m'annoncer que tu sortais avec lui… Je me suis effacé. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux plus ! Si tu retournes avec lui, tu vas souffrir ! Je te connais Rose ! Je t'ai assez observée ! Sous tes airs timides, tu caches un putain de caractère ! Tu ne pourras pas supporter sa trahison, et moi, je ne supporterai pas de te voir souffrir, ni de te voir avec lui à nouveau, alors aujourd'hui, je te le demande : sors avec moi !

Je plante mon regard dans le sien et remarque qu'elle pleure. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir que je me reçois une de ces gifles !

Rose m'a giflé. J'ai du mal à comprendre… Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez mal à la tête !

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Scorpius Malefoy ! Crie-t-elle.

Hein ? Moi idiot ? Ivrogne aurait été plus adéquat en cet instant. Brusquement, elle se lève et son hurlement résonne encore dans mon esprit alors qu'elle continue :

- Repasse me voir quand tu auras dessoûlé !

Et aussitôt dit, elle transplane. Je ne sais comment je trouve la force de m'allonger sur mon canapé. C'est encore pire qu'avant. Non seulement elle ne m'aimait pas, mais maintenant elle me déteste, même en tant qu'ami, elle ne voudra plus de moi. Je jette un regard envieux à la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, malheureusement, elle est vide.

Je soupire et ferme les yeux. Même les paupières closes, j'ai l'impression que je la vois encore. _Ma Rose_.


	8. Regrets

**Regrets **

Lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, il est très tôt. 6h. Je n'ai plus mal à la tête et toute l'horreur de la situation me frappe. Rose doit me détester. Matt aussi.

Vie de merde.

Malheureusement, je me souviens très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé : j'ai fais une pitoyable déclaration à ma Rose.  
>Elle doit vraiment me prendre pour un cinglé... Je me rappelle vaguement l'avoir appelée "mon Amour"... C'est sortit si facilement, si <em>naturellement. <em>Je sais qu'elle est faite pour moi.

J'ignore ce qui m'a prit. En fait si. Je suis tellement amoureux d'elle... je suppose qu'il fallait que ça sorte...

J'aimerais tellement avoir le droit de l'appeller comme ça tout le temps. Je crois que je pourrais employer tous les surnoms possibles et imaginables pour la qualifier : "_ma Belle_", "_Rosie_", "_mon Coeur_", _mon Trésor_"... Si seulement.

Je me redresse sur mon canapé et me prend la tête dans les mains. Un gémissement sort de ma bouche. Je me souviens même lui avoir demandé de _sortir_ avec moi. Peut-ton faire plus pathétique?

Rose ne mérite pas de se faire draguer par un ivrogne stupide. _Je_ ne la mérite même pas. Elle est beaucoup trop bien pour moi. Beaucoup trop bien pour Matt. Beaucoup trop bien pour la plupart des garçons de cette terre.

Rose est parfaite. Ses petites pomettes, ses lèvres si douces, sa gentillesse, sa générosité.

_Oh Rose. _

Elle m'a même frappé hier. Je sais pourquoi: elle est tellement droite et loyale que ma déclaration l'a choquée.

_Tu as raison Rosie, comment ais-je pu m'imaginer une seconde que j'étais assez bien pour toi? _

Et pourtant, malgré mon état pitoyable de la veille, je me souviens son arrivée. Elle m'a entendu tomber par terre, elle m'a vu avec la main ensanglantée, et elle s'est précipitée. S'est-elle inquiétée? Pour moi?

Je ne dois pas penser à ça. Après tout, je suis son _ami_, c'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète...

Elle m'a dit de venir la rejoindre quand j'aurais désaoulé. Autant y aller tout de suite. J'ai envie de la voir de toute façon. J'ai _toujours _envie de la voir. J'aimerais qu'elle soit là, avec moi. J'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras. Quand je pense qu'elle envisage de retourner avec Matt... Elle va surement le faire de toute façon...

Je me lève et me dirige vres la salle de bains. Pas question que j'aille voir Rose comme ça. Une bonne douche me remettra d'aplomb, enfiler des vêtements propres me semble une très bonne idée. Je ne veux pas que Rose me prenne pour un crade.  
>Une fois sous le jet, je tente de remettre mes idées en place, préparer un discours, quelque chose à dire, histoire de ne pas répéter l'hécatombe d'hier. Lorsque je sors de la douche, je me sens déjà mieux, revigoré par l'eau. J'ai un peu plus confiance... si on peut parler de confiance. Il faut que je prenne les choses avec plus de philosophie et que je pense plus au bonheur de Rose qu'au mien. C'est difficile, parce que je sais que je pourrais la rendre heureuse, je <em>saurais<em> la rendre heureuse.

Je sors de chez moi et, pour me faire pardonner de venir si tôt, décide d'aller acheter à ma Rose un petit déjeuner. Je me demande ce qu'elle va me dire... J'essaie de m'arranger un peu devant la vitre de la boulangerie. J'ai de grosses cernes sous les yeux, je trouve que j'ai une mine affreuse. Tant pis. De toute façon, Rose va certainement me dire mes quatre vérités en face, alors... Qu'est ce qui m'a prit aussi de tout lui dire comme ça? Quel crétin!

Les idées s'embrouillent dans ma tête... A force de penser à elle, je me met à stresser plus que de raison: je suis en surstress. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle me jette et qu'elle refuse mon amitié à présent... Qu'elle me dise que maintenant qu'on a couché ensemble, il vaut mieux qu'on ne se voie plus... Ou pire, qu'elle se remette avec Matt et qu'ils ne veuillent plus jamais me parler...

Je perdrai à la fois mon meilleur ami et Rose. _Rose_, ma jolie Rose...

Je tente de me calmer dans la mesure du possible.

Ce qui est fait est fait.

Et je ne regrette rien, certainement pas cette nuit... la meilleure de mon existence.

Après avoir fait un petit tour en ville, je transplane devant chez elle, muni d'un sac rempli de plein de bonnes choses. J'espère qu'elle ne me proposera pas de rester déjeuner avec elle car je ne pourrai rien avaler.

Il est 8h quand je débarque devant chez elle. Je me permets de frapper. Je ne peux plus attendre. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle va me dire.

Je pose ma main sur la poignée, il m'a semblé entendre sa voix. Peut-être qu'elle m'a dit de rentrer…

Doucement, je pousse la porte et pénètre dans son appartement.

Il fait très sombre, Rose ne doit pas m'avoir appelé finalement. Je dois entendre des voix, _sa _voix. Je suis devenu fou à cause de cette histoire.  
>Après tout, ne dit-on pas "bienheureux les simples d'esprits"?<p>

Je referme doucement la porte derrière moi. Une angoisse me prend tout à coup. Et si elle était avec Matt ? S'il était venu chez elle hier soir? Si je les trouvais tous les deux enlacés dans les draps?

Un nœud me tord l'estomac alors que je fais quelques pas dans l'appartement en direction de son lit. J'ai tellement peur que je ne me choque même pas d'entrer par chez elle sans y avoir été invité.  
>J'ai l'impression qu'on m'enlève un poids quand, heureusement, je la trouve seule dans son lit, endormie. Je me sens mieux tout à coup. C'est totalement stupide car je suis sûr qu'après ma piètre déclaration, elle va se jeter dans les bras de Matt... De toute façon elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle l'aime, lui.<p>

Je l'aperçois très bien malgré la pénombre. Je m'approche à pas de loups et m'assois lentement à coté d'elle pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle est si belle quand elle dort, si paisible. Je suis sûr que c'est la dernière fois que je la vois comme ça. Alors je reste immobile à l'observer, la dévorer des yeux. Les minutes passent, je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'est écoulé entre le temps où je suis arrivé et celui où je décide de toucher sa joue, si douce.

Ce contact la réveille, elle ouvre les yeux et se redresse dans le lit. Je baisse la tête, gêné d'être rentré chez elle comme un voleur. On dirait pourtant qu'elle n'est pas en colère.

- Tu vas bien ? Dit-elle simplement, d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Ouai. Murmure-je.

Elle hoche la tête et s'essuie les yeux. Je me sens tellement idiot... Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. J'oublie les belles paroles que j'avais prévues sous la douche.

Je préférais lorsqu'elle dormait, je pouvais la regarder en toute impunité. Maintenant, je suis obligé de me forcer à détourner les yeux alors qu'elle est si belle...

- Je t'ai amené les croissants. Annonce-je, évitant le sujet fatidique.

- Merci.

Un sourire s'affiche sur son visage. Je lui tends le petit sachet. Elle se lève et va s'asseoir à table, commence à sortir deux verres... Je la suis, je vais être obligé de me forcer à manger alors que je sais pertinemment que la nourriture deviendra cendre dans ma bouche. Elle me sert un verre, nous échangeons quelques banalités, visiblement autant gênés l'un que l'autre.  
>Rose avale son croissant alors que je suis incapable de toucher au mien. Personnellement, la dévorer des yeux suffit à me nourrir ce matin. Je nourris ma passion<p>

- Je suis désolé, pour hier… J'avais bu… je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Balbutie-je finalement, honteux.

- J'avais remarqué. Sourit-elle.

Je tourne la tête et bat des paupières pour réprimer mes larmes. J'aurais tout de même aimé qu'elle me parle de ma déclaration, qu'elle me donne son avis sur moi, mais cela ne semble pas lui effleurer l'esprit. Je suis tellement insignifiant à ses yeux…

- Je suis désolé de venir aussi tôt, mais tu m'as dit de passer...

Je la vois esquisser un sourire.

- C'est pas grave, c'est moi qui t'ai dis de passer... J'aurais préféré être habillée parce que là j'ai une de ces tronches mais...

- Non, non tu est très belle...La contredis-je avec véhémence, sans faire attention à ce que je dis. Je... tu... tu es bien comme ça. Ajoute-je en me rendant compte de mon erreur.

Au point où j'en suis...

Rose détourne la tête, les joues rouges. Un bref silence s'installe jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne dise d'une petite voix:

- Tu t'es vraiment mis minable hier.

- Ouai...

- Tu as bu tout seul? S'étonne-t-elle.

Je ne réponds pas. J'ai tellement honte de moi. Je suis un Malefoy, je devrais faire face à mes problèmes au lieu de pleurer et boire comme un adolescent prébubère. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que j'aurais fait à la place de mon père à mon âge...  
>Ma Rose me coupe dans les réflexions.<p>

- Scorpius.

Je suis agacé. Enfin, ça me parait limpide non? C'est évident que je me suis bourré la gueule tout seul et c'est aussi évident que je l'ai fait parce que je suis amoureux d'elle! Pourquoi pose-t-elle toutes cette question stupide?

- Oui. Oui, j'ai bu tout seul. Râle-je. Pourquoi?

- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris? Dit-elle, répondant par une autre question.

Je me contente de hausser les épaules et vide mon verre d'un trait.

- C'est à cause de Matt ? Demande alors Rose.

Je suis fatigué de cette situation et de toutes ces questions. Je vais tout lui dire. Et après je vais partir. Loin, très loin.

- Non. Dis-je en regardant son lit. C'est à cause de toi.

- De… de moi ? S'étonne-t-elle.

- Tout ce que je t'ai dis, c'était vrai. Je suis fou de toi Rose. Avoue-je en me passant une main lasse sur le visage. J'en peux plus, ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure. Je suppose qu'il fallait que ça sorte. Murmure-je.

- C'est… tu ne…tu étais sincère ?

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai couché avec toi sinon ? Si je te trouvais juste mignonne je ne l'aurais pas fait, parce que tu étais la copine de Matt, l'ex de Matt. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… parce que... je t'aime.

- Arrête... Souffle-t-elle, gênée.

Je me tais, fermant à moitié les paupières. Il ne faut pas que je craque.

- Tu... toutes ces filles... Commence-t-elle.

- Ce n'était rien! M'emporte-je.

- Ce n'est rien? Rit-elle avec amertume. Scorpius. Tu te tapes une fille différente toutes les semaines. Ce n'est _pas _rien.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? M'étonne-je.

Elle semble agacée.

- Comprendre quoi? Réplique-t-elle presque sèchement.

- Tu crois que ça me fait quoi de savoir que je suis amoureux de la copine de mon meilleur ami? Oui j'ai couché avec toutes ces filles! Uniquement pour tenter de t'oublier! A chaque fois que je les embrassais, je pensais à toi, j'imaginais que c'était toi!

Tout en disant ça, je me lève et tente de me rapprocher d'elle, j'essaie de lui caresser les joues, mais elle se dérobe à mon contact.

- Arrête... Balbutie-t-elle en se cambrant en arrière, comme si je l'effrayais.

- Rose. S'il...s'il te plait... Essaie de comprendre. Je te dis la vérité. Soupire-je en me rasseyant.

Je la vois se prendre la tête dans les mains. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire... Ses longs cheveux me cachent son visage, elle a l'air perdue.

- Je… Balbutie-t-elle en relevant la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Oh non, je ne supporte pas de la voir ainsi. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais pleurer… Je me penche sur elle, essuie ses larmes du bout des doigts.

- Pourquoi tu m'as traité d'idiot hier ? Demande-je, curieux de savoir.

- Je… Parce que tu _es_ idiot Scorpius! Réplique-t-elle.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Me dire que tu m'aimes...alors que...ce n'est pas...enfin...

- C'est vrai! M'énervai-je en me redressant. Je viens de te le dire!

- Et comment je pouvais le savoir hier, en te voyant complètement bourré sur ton tapis! S'énerve-t-elle à son tour, bondissant sur ses jambes.

- Comment tu peux le savoir? Enfin je te dévores des yeux dès que je te vois! Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'étais bourré hein? Tu vas te remettre avec Matt alors que je suis dingue de toi!

- T'es gonflé de me reprocher de ne pas m'en être aperçue! C'est de _ta _faute si je me suis mise avec Matt! C'est de _ta _faute si je suis tombée amoureuse de lui! De ta faute s'il m'a trompée!

- Hein?

- Tu… tu viens me dire que tu m'aimes, maintenant ? Ca fait depuis deux ans que je suis amoureuse de toi, que je désespère parce que tu ne me regardes même pas ! Je suis sortie avec Matt parce que je me disais que jamais je ne pourrais sortir avec toi ! Je n'avais jamais eu de copain, ça me faisait plaisir de voir que je plaisais enfin à quelqu'un…et Matt était gentil, drôle, mignon… Et maintenant que j'ai enfin réussi à t'oublier, que j'aime Matt et que je suis au bout du rouleau parce qu'il m'a trompée, tu viens me dire que _tu m'aimes_ ?

- Je…tu…

- Tu n'as pas le droit! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça! Sanglote-t-elle et, tout en pleurant, elle commence à me frapper le bras.

Je dois dire qu'avec ce que je viens d'entendre, j'ai bien envie de lui "tendre l'autre joue" comme on dit. Cela veut donc dire que Rose m'aime? Enfin qu'elle m'aimait? Merde, ça veut dire qu'on a perdu six mois, six longs mois... Une minute, elle a bien dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi depuis deux ans! Ouah! Elle a aussi dit qu'elle aimait Matt...

Merlin...

- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste!

Je tente de la prendre dans mes bras pour la calmer, et tout en le faisant, je murmure:

- Laisse-moi une chance. Rattrapons le temps perdu...

- Scorpius...

- Tu t'es remise avec Matt? M'inquiète-je.

J'ai l'impression de jouer ma vie en cet instant.

- Non! Mais il me dit la même chose que toi!

- Alors... Déglutis-je avec difficulté. Est ce que... est ce que tu... veux... euh...

- J'en sais rien. Dit-elle avec détermination. Vous êtes drôles vous les mecs! Personne ne m'a regardée pendant des années! J'ai cru que j'allais finir vieille fille! Oui, vieille fille! Ne rigole pas Scorpius c'est la vérité et je peux te dire que ce n'a rien de drôle! Et maintenant, j'ai deux mecs qui me pressent pour que je sorte avec eux ! Deux meilleurs amis en plus ! Et bien vous savez quoi? J'en ai MARRE! ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE TOUS LES DEUX !

- Quoi?

- Tu as très bien compris Scorpius! S'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'être seule. Soupire-t-elle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Très bien. Je m'en vais. Murmure-je.

Je suis lâche, avec ce que je viens d'apprendre, j'ai juste envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, sinon je vais me ruer sur Rose et l'embrasser jusqu'à l'évanouissement.

Je sors sur le seuil et me retourne une dernière fois vers elle.

- Tu... tu réfléchis hein? Demande-je, peu assuré.

- C'est ça... Dit-elle en fermant la porte.

Et juste avant qu'elle ne claque doucement, je l'entends murmurer:

- Stupides garçons!

Lorsque je transplane chez moi, je suis plus mal que jamais. Si j'avais su, _rien_ ne se serait passé, _rien_ ne serait arrivé.

Elle m'aimait. Elle m'aimait et j'ai tout gâché. Je ne peux réprimer mes larmes et explose en sanglots.

Je n'ai pas envie de rester seul, alors je transplane de nouveau et me retrouve devant un autre appartement que je connais bien. Peut-être pourra-t-_il_ m'apporter du "réconfort". La porte s'ouvre et le visage étonné de Matt me regarde. Il se met en colère:

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi? Réplique-t-il durement.

* * *

><p>Et voilàà. Tout le monde l'avait vu venir n'est ce pas?<p>

A la prochaine et n'oubliez pas l'auteur ;)


	9. Expiation

**Expiation**

-_ Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi? Réplique-t-il durement._

- Je… Murmure-je avant d'éclater en sanglots incontrôlables.

Matt change totalement d'expression, il ne parait plus en colère tout à coup, je le comprends, il doit être perplexe, on dirait que j'ai perdu père et mère.

- Oh merde Scorpius. S'écrie-t-il avec inquiétude en posant une main dans mon dos. Allez vieux, rentre.

Il me pousse gentiment à l'intérieur et je m'affale sur son canapé en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Savoir que Rose m'aimait et que j'ai tout gâché me rend mort de chagrin, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je me trouve pathétique de pleurer ainsi et mon meilleur ami est perplexe. Il doit se demander ce que je fais chez lui, après tout, c'est moi le traître ici.

- Scorpius. Murmure-t-il en s'asseyant à coté de moi.

Il ne m'a jamais vu dans cet état, personne ne m'a jamais vu comme ça en fait.

- Scorpius. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demande-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Et dire qu'il s'inquiète. Pourquoi réagit-il comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il cherche à me _réconforter ?_ Je ne mérite même pas son amitié !

- Frappe-moi. Souffle-je en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

- Quoi ? S'étonne-t-il.

- Frappe-moi ! Continue-je en l'agrippant par le col, une lueur démentielle dans les yeux. Tu en mourrais d'envie l'autre jour ! Vas-y ! Frappe-moi !

Matt se détache de moi en râlant :

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je ne me battrai pas avec toi!

Il se lève et part derrière son petit bar, je crois qu'il me prépare un café.

Pendant qu'il met la machine en route, je n'arrête pas de repenser à tout ça, lui et Rose… Elle était donc encore amoureuse de moi quand elle est sortie avec lui ?

Matt pose une tasse devant moi et m'ordonne de boire, je m'exécute sans rechigner et une idée me passe par la tête. Je veux _souffrir, _j'en ai _besoin_. Si Rose est bouleversée, c'est à cause de moi, si je suis triste, c'est aussi à cause de moi. J'ai juste envie de m'écrouler, de remplacer ma douleur mentale par de la douleur physique.

- J'ai vu Rose. Avoue-je.

Je le sens se raidir à coté de moi.

- Je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi.

Il serre les poings et détourne le regard en respirant de façon saccadée.

- Elle… elle m'a dit qu'elle…

Je n'y arrive plus. Ca fait tellement mal… Je me remet à pleurer comme une fillette et cela semble attendrir mon ami.

- Elle t'a dit ? Demande-t-il, très calme.

- Qu'elle ne savait pas. Qu'elle était amoureuse de moi lorsque tu lui as demandé de sortir avec toi ! Comme je ne faisais rien, elle t'a dit oui, et maintenant c'est toi qu'elle aime. Explique-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains. C'est toi qu'elle aime… Répète-je en me balançant d'avant en arrière.

Matt ne répond pas tout de suite. Je me demande quand il va exploser et me mettre en pièce. Je ne me défendrai même pas. Puis soudain je l'entends, il me répond dans un murmure :

- Je le savais.

_Hein ?_ Je me redresse et le regarde dans les yeux, il semble gêné.

- Je savais que tu l'aimais. Je l'avais deviné. Tu n'arrêtais pas de sourire quand elle était là, tu… tu agissais… différemment en sa présence… tu te débrouillais toujours pour t'asseoir à coté d'elle… Mais je… Je l'aimais aussi et… tu ne m'avais jamais rien dit à propos d'elle, alors j'ai pensé que peut-être, c'était une amourette de passage… Tu n'avais jamais fais un pas vers elle… Donc je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi et ensuite, j'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai été lâche et j'ai fais comme si je ne voyais pas que tu souffrais, comme si je ne voyais pas que tu étais amoureux d'elle. Je… je suis désolé.

Ainsi, il savait tout ? Depuis le début ?

- Désolé de quoi ? Siffle-je, acerbe. C'est moi qui ai couché avec ta copine, c'est moi qui devrais être désolé !

- Oui mais je suis sortis avec elle en sachant que tu souffrirais.

Je soupire et bois une gorgée de café. Toutes ses révélations me laissent pantois. S'il était amoureux d'elle, il n'allait pas tenir compte de moi, j'aurais agis de la même manière à sa place… Et c'est mon meilleur ami…

- N'en parlons plus. Répondis-je fermement.

Matt soupire de soulagement et laisse retomber sa nuque sur le dossier du canapé en regardant le plafond.

Quelques minutes passent et, rongé par la curiosité je lui demande :

- Si tu l'aimes à ce point, pourquoi tu l'as trompé avec une fille de passage ?

Il me jette un regard en coin, gêné.

- Je ne sais même pas en fait…

Puis il ferme les paupières, soucieux.

- Pour expier. Répond-t-il.

- Pour expier ? Répète-je.

- Parce que je t'ai fais du mal. Et Rose... Au lieu de ne penser qu'à moi, j'aurais du tout faire pour vous mettre ensemble à Poudlard, dès que j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas insensible à son charme et qu'elle s'intéressait à toi. On a tous un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Rose a été la femme fatale, tu as été le traître amant et moi le cocu insensible.

- Je ne l'aurais pas vraiment résumé ainsi. Dis-je calmement.

- Résume-le comme tu veux. Mais un jour ou l'autre, il faut bien que le jeu s'arrête, tu ne crois pas ?

Je hoche la tête en silence.

- Rose est toujours amoureuse de toi. Lâche-t-il.

- Non. Non c'est impossible. Dis-je en posant mes pieds sur sa table basse.

- Elle n'arrêtait pas quand on était ensemble… « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Scorpius ne se trouve pas de copine. Il est mignon pourtant… », « Tu as vu la pouffiasse qu'il s'est trouvé ? » J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle se souciait un peu trop de tes conquêtes… Et puis elle venait toujours te parler pendant les soirées, c'était toujours à moi de faire le premier pas avec elle, alors qu'avec toi, continua-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux, elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Ce n'est pas le genre de fille à coucher avec le premier venu. Si tu étais resté chez toi ce soir-là et que John serait allé la voir à ta place, elle ne l'aurait même pas laissé rentrer dans l'appartement !

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il me dit. Je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs.

- Très sincèrement, vu comme Rose s'est énervée après moi, je ne pense pas qu'elle vienne se jeter dans mes bras.

- Faut lui laisser du temps.

- Elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle était amoureuse de toi !

- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne l'est pas de toi aussi. Murmure-t-il en posant à son tour ses pieds sur la table basse.

Je pousse un soupir. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça. De toute façon, à quoi bon penser ? Mon sort et celui de Matt sont entre les mains de Rose maintenant.

- On restera tout de même amis ? Demande-je timidement.

- Tu sais, tu m'as manqué ces derniers jours. Réponds Matt avec un faible sourire.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Dis-je avec sincérité.

Le sourire de Matt s'élargit et il s'approche de moi, nous nous donnons l'accolade. Je me sens déjà mieux. Quoi qu'il arrive, il restera mon meilleur ami.

- Je parie 5 gallions qu'elle te choisira. Lance Matt pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tenu.

Nous restons là, sur son canapé, à parler de Rose, de ses mimiques et de sa beauté, puis le sujet dérive sur Poudlard nous en sommes à faire des pronostics sur celui de nous deux qui sera « l'heureux élu », bien qu'au fond de moi, je sache pertinemment qu'elle va retourner avec Matt quand des coups retentissent à la porte.

- Entrez ! Braille Matt sans prendre la peine de se lever.

Alors la porte s'entrouvre et une chevelure rousse apparait.

_Merlin. _

Rose semble surprise de nous voir tous les deux. Elle écarquille les yeux et dis dans un souffle :

- Il faut que je vous parle… Seule à seul.

Je tourne la tête vers Matt, celui-ci me jette un regard en coin.

Les_ paris sont ouverts_. Pense-je sombrement.


	10. Décision

Et voilà enfin les derniers chapitres, oui désolée, j'ai mis du temps mais j'étais débordée!

Cette chère DOUMBEA m'a donné une idée... J'ai écris les **3 fins** pour que vous choisissiez (même si je pense qu'on a toutes envie que Rose aille avec Scorpius!) Donc :

Voici donc le dénouement que j'avais prévu à la base, les deux autres chapitres sont des fins alternatives, à vous de voir celle qui vous plait le plus...

Voilà voilà! Bonne lecture **:****) **

* * *

><p><strong>Décision<strong>

- Scorpius… Tu veux bien sortir une minute ? Demande ma Rose.

Je hoche la tête et me lève. En silence, j'adresse un regard à Matt, il semble tendu.

Ma respiration se serre, j'étouffe rien qu'en les imaginant de nouveau ensemble. Je me précipite hors de l'appartement et me met à faire les cent pas dans le couloir.

Rose n'a rien laissé transparaître dans son comportement… Est-ce que j'ai une chance ? Je l'ignore.

Je traverse le couloir une fois, deux fois, trois fois… J'arrête de compter à force… Je me ronge les sangs et tends l'oreille pour essayer de me préparer psychologiquement mais je n'entends rien. A croire qu'ils ont lancé un sortilège de silence…

Et s'ils en avaient lancé un ?

Je m'imagine pousser la porte de l'appartement et les trouver tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre en train de s'embrasser…

J'en ai des hauts le cœur.

Je tourne en rond dans ce satané couloir ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ça me rend fou d'attendre. Et puis pourquoi ils mettent tout ce temps d'abord ?

Je commence sérieusement à songer à m'enfuir lorsque la porte s'ouvre et que Matt traverse le couloir en évitant soigneusement mon regard.

Il se contente de me donner une amicale tape sur l'épaule lorsqu'il passe devant moi et je me retrouve à regarder bêtement son dos.

Lentement, je me mets à marcher en direction de l'appartement de Matt.

_Où es-tu Rose ? _

Je me demande bien ce qui a pu se passer…

_Et si elle lui avait dis…si elle… non, je ne dois pas espérer. _

Je ne dois pas imaginer qu'elle m'a choisi. C'est totalement impossible. Ce serait tellement merveilleux…

_Rose et moi, main dans la main dans les rues de Londres… _

Je pourrai passer tout mon temps avec elle. _L'embrasser_ quand je veux… _Dormir_ avec elle.

Lorsque je me retrouve face à la porte, Rose est assise dans le canapé et se tient la tête entre les mains.

- Rosie ! M'écrie-je avec inquiétude en m'approchant d'elle.

Je suis un peu déconcerté, est-ce qu'elle pleure ? Oh non ! Je ne supporte pas de la voir pleurer !

Et pourtant, elle ne sanglote pas, ne fait pas de bruit.

- Rose… Murmure-je en m'asseyant à coté d'elle. Ca… ca ne va pas ?

Je tends la main et pose une paume sur son épaule.

Elle attend un bref instant et se redresse en secouant la tête. Je remarque que ses yeux son brillants. Elle est donc sur le point de pleurer.

Je ne sais pas comment réagir, d'autant plus qu'elle ne m'a pas clairement dit qu'elle voulait de moi…

- Prend-moi dans tes bras. Me souffle Rose d'un air suppliant.

Je m'exécute immédiatement, trop heureux. Ma Rose se blottit contre moi, elle tremblote, elle s'agrippe à mon tee-shirt avec désespoir.

- Rosie… Dis-je avec appréhension en glissant un bras autour de sa taille. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est pass…

- Je lui ai dis. Répondit-elle dans mon cou avec une petite voix.

Sentir son souffle contre ma peau me rend tout chose. C'est tellement délicieux. Ses boucles caressent ma nuque. Je renforce ma prise sur elle et attends qu'elle développe.

- Je lui ai dis que je voulais être avec toi. Murmure-t-elle.

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Rose veut sortir avec moi !

Je plonge mon visage dans ses boucles et soupire de soulagement. Le nœud dans mon estomac s'est subitement évaporé. Je me sens mieux, beaucoup mieux. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve...

Mon euphorie passagère me fait perdre le court du temps. Je reste silencieux, longtemps. Rose ne me voit pas sourire dans ses cheveux, dans son cou.

Alors j'entends sa douce voix préciser :

- Si…si tu veux toujours de moi bien sûr.

A ses mots, je me redresse et elle peut voir l'immense sourire qui s'affiche sur mon visage.

- Si je veux de toi ? Répète-je, incrédule. Rose, je t'aime ! Je ne pense qu'à toi depuis 6 mois ! Comment tu peux croire que je ne veux pas de toi ? Bien sûr que je veux de toi ! m'exclame-je.

Elle me fixe en souriant. Elle est si belle ! Dire que je sors avec cette Merveille ! Je ne réalise pas ce qui m'arrive... je suis tellement content!

Lentement, elle tend le cou dans ma direction et je rapproche mon visage du sien. Nos lèvres se rencontrent enfin et je la serre encore plus fort contre moi, je la fais monter sur mes genoux, je l'embrasse doucement, délicatement. Inutile de précipiter les choses.

Après plusieurs baisers, Rose éloigne sa bouche de la mienne pour venir poser son front contre le mien.

- S'il te plait, on peut prendre notre temps ? Demande-t-elle.

- Evidemment. Réponds-je immédiatement.

_J'ai attendu 6 mois, Rose, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour toi._

- Merci. Murmure-t-elle en se blottissant de nouveau contre mon torse.

Rassuré et fou de joie, je glisse mes doigts sur son ventre et sa taille, je la serre contre moi en fourrant une nouvelle fois mon visage dans son cou.

Nous restons ainsi quelques instants, c'est égoïste mais je ne pense plus à Matt, je suis tellement heureux !

Je me penche encore et souffle à l'oreille de celle qui est désormais _ma_ Rose :

- Je t'aime.

Elle bouge un peu et glisse une main dans la mienne.

- Merci. Chuchote-t-elle. Tu sais… Ajoute-t-elle lentement. Je crois que moi aussi...depuis longtemps.

C'est un bon début, un très bon début. Je souris et caresse les doux cheveux de ma jolie petite-amie.

_Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'avec toi. Il te faut du temps Rose, et ce temps je suis tout près à te le consacrer._

**_Fin...  
><em>****_ou pas_**

* * *

><p>Hum, bon, pour être honnête, j'aurais aimé mieux faire...<p>

J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même et que vous avez aimé cette fic!

Laissez-moi une ultime review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Et surtout, quelle fin vous avez préféré!

A la prochaine!


	11. Fin Alternative 1

*** Fin Alternative 1** *** Matt ***

Rose ferma un instant les yeux et battit les paupières.

- Scorpius ? Tu… Matt, tu veux bien nous laisser un instant ?

Mon ami se lève et me donne une tape sur l'épaule avant de sortir docilement de son appartement.

Je me retrouve seul avec elle, mon Amour, que va-t-elle bien me dire ?

- Ecoute Scorpius… Soupire-t-elle.

Ohoh… Je sens venir le coup fourré.

- Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup et… et tu comptes énormément pour moi… mais je… je l'aime encore…et… je pense que nous deux… toi et moi… c'est trop tard.

Je savais que ça finirait ainsi. Merlin j'ai envie de me jeter par la fenêtre !

- Comment… M'emporte-je. Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu m'aimes encore ! Tu n'aurais pas couché avec moi sinon ! Et tu sais que moi aussi je t'aime Rose ! Pourquoi… pourquoi tu… Ma voix se brise, les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

- Je… C'est… Il fallait que je choisisse. Continue-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Tu as tiré à pile ou face pour faire un choix ? Crache-je.

- Non ! J'ai réfléchis. Je suis désolée. Dit-elle en tendant une main vers moi que je saisis sans faire attention.

- Dis-moi pourquoi… La supplie-je dans un sanglot. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Scorpius… Murmure Rose, les larmes aux yeux elle aussi. Je… je t'en prie ne pleure pas ! Dit-elle en s'approchant. Ne pleure pas ! Répète-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je pleure sur son épaule comme un gamin. J'ai honte, de toute façon, j'ai perdu toute dignité. Au point ou j'en suis… Je glisse une main derrière sa nuque et colle mes lèvres contre les siennes avec fièvre. Et elle ne me repousse pas, elle me rend mon baiser.  
>Le dernier repas du condamné. J'ai l'impression qu'on va me précipiter de la roche tarpéienne.<br>J'embrasse ses lèvres avec passion, c'est un feu qui me consume et que je n'arriverai jamais à éteindre… Lorsque nous rompons le baiser pour reprendre notre souffle, Rose pleure autant que moi. Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de réagir et se précipite dans mes bras en sanglotant :

- Je suis désolée Scorpius ! Je suis tellement désolée !

- Chuut… Souffle-je pour la calmer.

Un comble.

Je reste là, à lui caresser les cheveux quelques minutes. Je vois une porte s'entrouvrir derrière elle et le visage timide de Matt apparait par l'entrebâillement. Je lui fais un signe de la main et il comprend que c'est lui qu'elle a choisit. Il ne sourit pas pour autant, ne laisse pas éclater sa joie.

Doucement, je respire une dernière fois l'odeur de Rose en humant ses boucles.

- Je vais partir. Souffle-je.

Rose hoche la tête, penaude. Elle sanglote toujours.

_Mon Amour… _

Je traverse la pièce et me dirige vers la porte devant laquelle se trouve toujours mon ami. J'amorce un geste pour lui faire comprendre de se déplacer pour me laisser sortir.

Mais Matt n'est pas dupe.

- Tu pars où ? S'enquit-il.

Je crois qu'il avait réfléchi à cette option pour lui, au cas ou.  
>Rose me fixe avec inquiétude.<p>

- La France. Est le seul endroit qui me parait envisageable.

- Oh Scorpius ! S'écrie Rose. Elle se précipite vers moi et je comprends qu'elle ne veut pas être responsable de mon départ.

Elle s'arrête devant moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de la prendre une dernière fois dans mes bras. Vraiment la dernière fois. J'essaie de ne pas penser que la prochaine fois que je la verrai elle sera de nouveau au bras de Matt.

Je dépose un baiser sur le front de Rose et m'éloigne d'elle à contrecœur.

- Quand est-ce que tu reviens ? S'enquit Matt alors que je m'approche de lui en lui tendant une main.

Je secoue la tête pour dire que je ne sais pas. Il semble comprendre et me fait un faible sourire.

- Tu auras le temps d'apprécier les grenouilles et de t'améliorer en french kiss.

Je me force à lui rendre son sourire, il essaye de me remonter le moral mais je ne peux pas me réjouir. Je n'ai plus la force de les voir ensemble… Je préfère fuir.

Je suis lâche.

J'assume.

Je donne une accolade à Matt en lui murmurant de la rendre heureuse cette fois, et de ne pas refaire la même erreur.

Ensuite, je me retourne pour voir Rose encore une fois. Je prends le temps de la regarder et de retenir la moindre facette de son beau visage, de son corps…et je transplane.


	12. Fin Alternative 2

*** Fin Alternative 2 * Scorpius / Matt ***

Rose s'approche lentement dans l'appartement et soupire de frustration.

- Oh et puis inutile, je peux vous le dire maintenant ! S'énerve-t-elle. Je suis paumée ! Voilà ! Vous me rendez folle tous les deux !

Matt et moi nous regardons, perplexes.

- Je ne peux pas choisir entre vous ! Finit-elle en venant s'asseoir entre nous deux.

- Quoi ? S'écrie Matt, très déçu. Rose, tu ne peux pas nous laisser comme ça ! Je t'aime, Scorpius t'aime ! Tu…

- Arrête ! Je suis paumée ! Répète-t-elle. Sincèrement les mecs, je crois que je ne vais choisir aucun de vous deux. Dit-elle en tournant la tête, tantôt vers moi, tantôt en direction de Matt. C'est trop compliqué pour moi.

- Pourquoi ? Demande-je.

- Je vous aime tous les deux ! Voilà ! Vous êtes contents ? S'énerve-t-elle. Il n'y a pas de solution ! Je ne peux pas aller avec Scorpius sans faire souffrir Matt ou avec Matt sans faire souffrir Scorpius. Dans les deux cas, je serai à ramasser à la petite cuillère moi aussi. Et je ne veux pas bousiller votre amitié !

- Tu ne détruiras rien Rose. Souffle Matt en se penchant vers elle.

- C'est faux, et vous le savez. Enfin Matt ! Tu as faillis casser la gueule à Scorp ! Et toi, si j'ai bien compris, tu n'en pouvais plus ces 6 derniers mois ! Est-ce que l'un de vous deux sera capable de sortir avec moi en sachant que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour l'autre ? Je ne crois pas non !

Je jette un coup d'œil en coin à Matt, il me fixe lui aussi. Nous semblons être sur la même longueur d'onde. J'aime trop Rose pour la laisser me filer entre les doigts encore une fois, Matt ressent la même chose, et elle vient de nous confier qu'elle nous aime _tous les deux_. Je crains la réaction de Rose. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure alors que Matt lui prend doucement la main.

- Arrête de croire Rosie ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

Je suis prêt à tout pour l'avoir, à tout pour elle et je sais que mon meilleur ami aussi. Après tout, peut-être que nous trois, ça peut être génial.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi on est capable. Complète-je en prenant son autre main.

Avec ma Rose, ça sera toujours génial.

- Qu'est ce que… qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? S'étonne cette dernière.

- Tu nous aimes tous les deux. Commence Matt.

- Et on t'aime tous les deux. Achève-je.

Rose nous regarde un à un, incrédule. Elle attend la chute, mais il n'y en a pas, nous sommes _vraiment_ sérieux.

Matt me regarde brièvement, je comprends qu'il demande mon approbation. Je lui réponds par un signe de tête et lui accorde.

Lentement, Matt se penche alors sur Rose. Il glisse ses doigts sous son menton et l'embrasse. Elle est tellement troublée qu'elle ne réagit pas. Mon ami ne tente pas le diable et rompt rapidement le baiser, je remarque qu'il me jette un regard craintif, peut-être qu'il se demande si je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus pour l'égorger. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me battre avec lui, loin de là. Je ne pense plus qu'à embrasser Rose à mon tour, alors je pose une main sur son épaule et, instinctivement, elle me fait face. Alors je l'embrasse à mon tour, délicatement, je ne regrette rien, certainement pas ce baiser.

Rose est toute retournée, elle se laisse retomber lourdement sur le dossier du canapé et Matt et moi ne savons pas comment réagir.

- Vous savez quoi les gars ? Soupire alors Rose. Vous n'êtes pas des Serpentards pour rien !

Rassuré, j'éclate de rire en chœur avec mon ami.

_Ca _va être génial.


End file.
